The present invention relates to display mounts and in particular to an improved display mount including an improved load bearing slatwall equipment hanger.
In some control center environments, visual access to displays is critical in performing vital functions. Display mounts must provide adjustment for the best viewing positions to minimize fatigue. Known monitor mounts include stacked pivoting arms which provide movement in literally any direction. In some applications there is a desire to restrict movement to in-out for the arm while maintaining a tilt/pivot motion of the monitor. Such in-out motion could be achieved using a parallel horizontal arm structure. Unfortunately, parallel horizontal arms cannot efficiently support the weight of some monitors.
Other known display mounts include slides for forward and rearward motion. At full extension such slides have reduced rigidity and may bind or fail. Additionally, sliding mounts require two slides for stability, much like a drawer would have. The two slides on a carriage may feel reasonably stable in the closed position, but as the slides approach the extended position there is excessive lateral instability and there is nothing forcing the slides to extend synchronously, and a slide mount which requires a short compressed length has poor stability when extended.
Further, display mounts are often mounted to a slatwall and are attached to the slatwall using equipment hangers and clamps. Such slatwalls comprises a multiplicity of vertically spaced apart parallel horizontal slats (e.g., “T” shaped features). The slatwall hangers may include either an offset which hooks in and up, or a “J” that hooks in and down. The slatwall provides an easily reconfigurable mounting system with simple addition, removal, and adjustment of hangers.
Some equipment requires clamping the hangers to the slatwall to fix the hanger position preventing the easy movement of the hangers. Known slatwall clamps reach above a higher slat and below a lower slat, and are drawn together to clamp the hanger to the slatwall. While this provides an effective method of securing the hanger, because the vertically opposed clamps are drawn together, the amount of vertical force exerted on the slats may be excessive, causing stress on a horizontal portion of the slat, and sometimes breaking the slat even before any load is applied by the hanger.
With very heavy loads and long lever arms, the stress on the slat can be excessive. This coupled with the stress from the opposing clamps makes the slat the weak link in the assembly.
Because installations may require a large number of hangers, clamps and clips to be attached to the slatwall, the horizontal portion of the slats can not be made thicker. Therefore, a need exists for a hanger which reduces that stress on a standard slatwall structure.